


pawpered & spoiled

by lemonbreeze



Series: catboys [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Business major Jaemle, Catboys & Catgirls, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Loads of it, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Werecats, as a cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbreeze/pseuds/lemonbreeze
Summary: Dating a catboy definitely isn’t the weirdest thing about their relationship, especially when people can’t seem to wrap their head around the concept of dating two people. It really wasn’t that difficult, not when Jaemin had way too much love for one and Jeno and Chenle were the two most lovable boys ever.It was like walking into a pet shop and instantly deciding that he had to adopt that specific kitten with huge puppy eyes. Not rocket science.It just happened that the kitten that caught his eye came with his childhood friend that gave everyone who approached them a stank eye. Jaemin decided right there that he would court them both.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Series: catboys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984508
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	pawpered & spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [englishsummerrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/gifts).



> i wanted to write more catboys and yoon came to the rescue with this cute prompt so yes, this is for them. 
> 
> This also goes out to my resident catboy enthusiast and the handful of nominle readers too.

The human attention span averaged at 8 seconds, even shorter than that of a goldfish. Jaemin would have been offended, if not for how he supported this research finding. 

Prior to his lecture, he had pocketed his phone because his professor was often referred to as ‘the rapper’ for how quickly she spoke. He needed maximum focus as she lectured as if in her own world, rambling on about the _Fama French 5 factor model_.

The notification bar on the bottom right of his screen drew his attention away from the lecture, which was his first mistake. It broke his focus, which also meant that he could give up on keeping track with the last 15 minutes of the lecture.

 **lele**  
[attachment]  
cute right?  


It could have been anything – a selfie, a puppy that Chenle had seen on the street or their boyfriend, Jeno. Chenle treated their group chat like a spam account, always excited to share since they didn’t live together. 

The second mistake Jaemin made was clicking the message, revealing his Telegram Desktop. He swooned at the background, a photo of Chenle, Jeno and him. It was way too domestic on his 15-inch screen out for display. Jeno was stretched out on both of their laps, his cat ears pointing up and his fluffy cream tail twirled around Chenle’s calf. 

There was a reason why the University organised those pet therapy sessions every reading week. The therapy worked even better when he moved into the double-room dorms with Jeno. His personal therapy cat.

When the stress from course work got too overwhelming, Jeno had often resorted curling up into Jaemin’s lap and asked to be petted. Nicely, of course. If Jaemin had work to do, Jeno would contort into full cat form so that he could sit snuggling at Jaemin’s lap, leaving Jaemin to brush through his fur idly as he worked. It was a symbiotic relationship and smothering Jeno with love made him relaxed in turn.

Jaemin could stare at the photo for longer, but the attached photo had blood rushing into his face. He had to bracket his palms on his knees to prevent him from standing up and screaming, which would effectively give him the reputation of a madman. 

Not that being a Finance major didn’t already give him the title.

It was a photo of a cream Scottish Fold that he had learnt to identify as Jeno’s cat form. The problem was that it was sitting snuggly on his round flower pot, half of his Red Pagoda succulents squashed under its weight. 

**nana**  
bitch you were there and you just let anastasia die?!?!? >:O  
and take pics?? instead of carrying jeno away?  


Jaemin took a huge breath. _Calm down, don’t need to be dramatic, you can just buy another one._

The reply came shortly after his professor wrapped up her lecture. There were some students clambering down the navy carpeted steps with their laptops to catch her for some questions. 

**lele**  
lol why should i  


ᨐ

Dating a catboy definitely isn’t the weirdest thing about their relationship, especially when people can’t seem to wrap their head around the concept of dating two people. It really wasn’t that difficult, not when Jaemin had way too much love for one and Jeno and Chenle were the two most lovable boys ever. 

It was like walking into a pet shop and instantly deciding that he had to adopt that specific kitten with huge puppy eyes. Not rocket science. 

It just happened that the kitten that caught his eye came with his childhood friend that gave everyone who approached them a stank eye. Jaemin decided right there that he would court them both.

Chenle was a competitive little shit when it came to Jeno and about every other thing. He had always tried to one-up Jaemin.

During the first Valentine’s day they celebrated, Jaemin had bought them a rose each from the booth run by the student council. In retaliation, Chenle walked away to order bouquets on his phone, with a soft toy at the centre that had made Jeno jump for joy. For a cat breed, he sure loved puppy designs an awful lot. 

To Jaemin's surprise, Chenle had handed him a bouquet of blue roses before Jeno started smothering Chenle with hugs. Albeit without a soft toy, Jaemin thought it was thoughtful how the navy matched his dyed hair at that time. 

ᨐ

After class, Jaemin swung by the supermarket. They usually do groceries on the weekends but Jeno had texted him to get some milk. Good news, his favourite boy was finally back in a form that he could converse with and cuddle. Bad news, Chenle left early for dinner.

Jaemin ran through his mental list and picked out some toilet paper and a pack of Purina Cat Chow. Strange. It usually lasted longer because Jeno ate little in his cat form, only seeking the dry feed out during their monthly cycles where it was more energy-efficient to stay as a cat. He supposed it was normal for Jeno to increase his intake with how often they hit the gym.

Turned out that he got his answer as soon as Jaemin returned home. 

“Baby! Welcome home! You are back early huh,” Jeno greeted before Jaemin could take off his sneakers. Perks of being a cat - enhanced hearing. It barely required any attention, none at all. Jeno wasn't even looking at Jaemin, his eyes focused on the tiny gray kitten jumping around his lap, intent on grabbing onto the feather on the teaser wand toy. 

"Hey babe. Professor ended early and I managed to catch the campus bus," Jaemin responded as he lined his shoes neatly by the door. The pair of black Timberland boots stuck out like a sore thumb against Jeno and Jaemin’s sneakers and flip flops.

“I thought Chenle went back?” 

The cat ears on the top of Jeno’s head twitched lightly and he stopped teasing the gray kitten in his lap to look at Jaemin, his large brown eyes sparkling. It was glinting with an edge of playfulness but that was nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Nah, Jisung asked him for some help so he’s at the block lounge.”

Upon closer inspection, Jaemin realised that the kitten was a fully-grown adult but probably a smaller breed. It’s fur was not fully gray but alternated with stripes of white with a crown pattern at its forehead. It was preoccupied with chewing the mouse at the end of the toy. 

Jeno placed down the wand in favour of making grabby hands at Jaemin. Something bubbled up Jaemin’s chest, pulling his cheeks and he felt his lips stretch into a smile before it was on Jeno. It was but a peck, gentle whispers of affection. It was soft like everything that came with Jeno - his silky brown hair, his fluffy cream tail, the way he carried himself. 

When Jeno nibbled on his bottom lip, his pupils constricted into slits, leaving his irises to shine like tourmaline. It reminded him that Jeno was not something that he could throw in a fixed box - Jeno would claim the box like the cat he is, but that's besides the point. He wasn’t someone that Jaemin could define, alluring and mysterious like all felines and he was okay with that. He was okay putting aside with obsession and need for control because whenever Jeno came back, he would surprise Jaemin. 

There was something insistently scratching at Jaemin’s flannel so he pulled away. Jeno’s neck was strained, the veins at the side of his neck protruding out and his pink lips were parted. It should be a sin to leave him like that but the tiny fluff of a menace basically forced him to. At this rate, the gray tabby would tear a hole through his clothes. 

Annoyance was nagging at the back of Jaemin’s mind but he had no evil intentions when he tried to pick the cat up – Jeno had sat him through videos of how to do it properly before letting him practice. He was doing it right so he had no idea why the cat decided to bite him. Perhaps he had forgotten how cats were predatory animals, too accustomed to the playful bites of his domestic cat. He had learnt it that hard way that their teeth were capable of tearing skin. 

“Ch-Catty! Bad kitty,” Jeno reprimanded as he cupped the cat’s jaw to get it to relax its bite. The feline’s pupils were dilated and staring resolutely at him. The next moment, the cat seemed to have lost interest in Jeno’s nagging and it jumped off Jeno’s lap and stalked away, jumping into the empty ramen box beside Jeno’s table.

The bite left two indents on the skin above his thumb and there were beads of red forming. If not for Jeno interfering, it would have been worse.

“Your cat friend huh? A feisty little thing.”

“It’s just a stray that comes and goes when he likes. You know how cats are.”

Jaemin didn’t buy that explanation for some reason but there was nothing conclusive. Just a gut feeling that pressed him to file it for later consideration.

What Jaemin asked instead was this:

“Wait can you mate with them in cat form?”

Jeno ignored his question, rolling his eyes blatantly before clicking his tongue gently to get the gray tabby to come out from the box. The cat made no move to leave, but when Jeno poured it a bowl of milk, it leaped out of the box immediately. It lapped on the white liquid with tiny licks and it seemed to be content because it did not reject Jeno’s touches – gentle scratches on its head.

The cat was left to roam in their room with both Jaemin and Jeno working on their assignments. 

Jaemin was determined to finish that assignment before dinner but he was slowly losing steam halfway through, his thoughts floating somewhere else, like why was Chenle gone for so long and how he needed to borrow notes for the part of the lecture. 

As he started to drift further away from academic thoughts, he was startled out of his daydream by the cat that brushed past his arm when it jumped up his desk. It stalked around on all fours, it’s tail hanging high but curved at the end. 

It tapped its paw insistently on the apple pen that Jaemin had let go off and rolled it around until it bumped into Jaemin’s knuckles.

“Aw, are you reminding me to get back to work? You cute little thing,” Jaemin cooed.

The gray tabby let out a tiny meow, exposing its neat rows of pointy teeth and Jaemin was reminded to try his luck.

“Alright, back to to work then.” 

The cat meowed, as if in agreement, but the pitch was lower. Jaemin picked up the apple pen and started writing out the formulas that could be relevant.

When Jaemin was about to answer the question, there was a sack of gray fur that settled smacked middle of his ipad, sitting on his hand slightly. 

It stared at Jaemin with its large dilated eyes that were blueish-gray like his fur, as if challenging him to chase him away. It tilted it’s head a little before letting another series of mewls, it’s paw pressed on Jaemin’s arm.

“He wants you to play with him,” Jeno said. When Jaemin turned around, Jeno was still at his desk with his glasses on, his hair ruffled from where he ran his hands through. 

“You sure he won’t bite me again?”

“What’s the point of asking if you will pat him anyways?”

Jeno was right, he knew Jaemin too well. 

Thankfully, when Jaemin ran his fingers through the crown of the tabby’s head, it did not bite him. It bumped its head and nuzzled into Jaemin’s palms. Jaemin feels it vibrate under his hand, a deep rumble from the cat’s chest – purring.

Homework be damned. Perhaps the cat was a devil, but it sure was a cute little kitty. 

ᨐ

When Chenle came over to Jaemin and Jeno’s shared room, later that weekend, he brought with him a bag full of small brown pots of cactus and succulent – Giant watch chain, Calico Kitten and Devil’s horns but none of them were the Red Pagoda that looked like Anastasia.

“I just got a bunch,” Chenle said.

“Idiot, you didn’t even get the one that Jeno sat on,” Jaemin chided, crowding into Chenle’s space because he knew it bothered the other. Not that Chenle would admit it. 

Chenle merely placed a hand onto Jaemin’s shoulder while edging him on with that infuriating smirk, knocking their foreheads together. His eyes were ablaze with a fiery gleam and Jaemin chased it with equal fever, nibbling on his lips instead of kissing it.

Kissing Chenle was accompanied with a metallic tang because his chapped lips bled too easily. It was partially Jaemin’s fault – he liked to use his teeth too much, but yet when Chenle opened his mouth to divert the kiss, Jaemin followed.

As Chenle licked into the roof of Jaemin’s mouth, he kept a hand steady on Jaemin’s torso. He was not quite pushing him away nor pulling him when all Jaemin wanted him closer, until he could feel how flush Chenle’s skin felt when his body betrayed him.

Chenle could be cocky for all he wanted.

Jaemin spread his fingers on Chenle’s back to draw him closer, while his other hand slammed beside his head for support. Before he realised, Chenle had a thumb rubbing gently on Jaemin’s bottom lip. 

_Little devil._

The sweetness behind Chenle's actions spoke louder than the sparks of tension between them and perhaps that caused Jaemin’s lips to part for Chenle. There was a flash of triumph in Chenle’s eyes and Jaemin made sure to stare at him as he sucked on Chenle’s thumb.

It could be so rewarding to peel apart Chenle’s layers he wrapped so tightly and watch him fall for Jaemin. Watch them fall together.

Jaemin thinks he would never get tired of this – of Chenle.

The knock on the door from the other side startled the both of them and Chenle’s hands slipped away like he was burned. He didn’t go too far though. Jaemin caught him patting his cheeks in his peripheral view before the door swung open to reveal none other than their boyfriend.

The cream-coloured ears were pointing upwards and there was definitely a faint pink blush tinting his cheek. He wouldn’t have missed the ruckus the both of them were making so Jaemin didn’t understand why Jeno did not just come in and join them.

Until he saw the brunette trailing behind Jeno’s back unsurely. Well, this was awkward.

The boy was none other than Huang Renjun, Chenle’s cousin. Jaemin turned around to look at Chenle but the boy was nowhere to be found. He scoured the room and saw the purple of his cardigan stick out a little over his mattress.

“Renjun, wait here for a while,” Jeno said before sliding past Jaemin into their room. 

Jaemin was left hanging at the door frame but he gave him one of his brightest smiles that he had practiced from his business pitch. He just hoped that he didn’t look as disheveled as he felt.

Renjun returned the smile but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. His thin lips were stretched out to a full smile regardless. 

“Is Chenle here?” Renjun asked but he was already leaning forward to try to peek over Jaemin’s shoulder.

“He hasn't reached yet, but maybe soon,” Jaemin said but he kept his smile on.

Before Renjun could ask more, Jeno returned to pass a book and a stack of notes to him and said, “I’ll send you the soft copy notes later!”

Then, Jeno shut the door and he made sure to lock it. They had their fair share of walking into people making out and being caught themselves so Jaemin should have done that from the start.

Jaemin heard Chenle sigh in relief when Jeno whacked his above his tummy, around his ribs.

“What,” Jaemin laughed.

“Gosh, you both are idiots. Can you imagine if Renjun opened the door instead,” Jeno whined. Chenle groaned in the background, to which Jeno responded with, “You’re not the one who has to work on a project with him.”

“You’re not the one who lives with him,” Chenle retorted.

They had takeout for dinner that night while watching Netflix, the styrofoam boxes placed precariously on Jeno's mattress.

Halfway through the movie, Jaemin cleared out the boxes, lest that the spicy rice cake sauce stained the bedding. When he moved away, Jeno shot him a pout but he did not stop Jaemin. Instead, he shuffled so that he was half laying on Chenle's lap, his tail waving in an arch as if to say bye.

It was a dash to the green bin at the end of the hallway and back. 

The lights were switched off when he returned with only the moving lights from Chenle's Macbook guiding him to where he needed to be -- where his boys were. 

Jaemin got a whiff of the cologne that Chenle wore before he realised that he was sliding in next to him instead of Jeno. His presence was welcomed with Jeno's tail wrapping around Jaemin's waist across Chenle's middle. 

It stayed there and halfway through, the ends of his tail slid soothingly over Jaemin’s waist as if to calm him. It had a reversed effect because the fluffy hairs tickled when it touched his bare skin from where his shirt rode up. He did not want to startle his relaxed kitten so he tried to stay still. 

"Jaemin, what's wrong?"

Damn Chenle and his impeccable observation skills.

“Nothing,” Jaemin said through his teeth as the tail slowly moved up under his shirt. It made him want to giggle and cry simultaneously until it brushed across his nipple. It was a gentle caress but that made it worse.

“You sure, _hyung_?” Chenle’s voice was gravelly and it dropped even lower at the end, as deep as the feeling that pools under Jaemin’s belly.

It was then that Jaemin was sure that both Jeno and Chenle were plotting something, perhaps a way to drive Jaemin insane. 

All of a sudden, the hairy sensation on his skin withdrew and Jaemin was left with Chenle nuzzling his face into his neck. When he moved up to kiss him, he swore that Chenle’s eyes were glowing. They were hauntingly beautiful. 

“Pretty,” Jaemin mumbled.

“I know,” Chenle smirked and then, he straddled on Jaemin’s waist, his fingers running down his abdomen and tracing around his pecs.

It was a nice position to be at, under Chenle’s spell. Pity that he couldn’t stare into his pretty eyes from here, the monitor light casting a backlight against his silhouette like an angel.

A hand tapped at Jaemin’s chin, a silent request for him to turn to the side. He tilted his head and before he knew it, Jeno’s soft cushiony lips were on his.

At times like these Jaemin wish he could split into two. He had one hand gripping harshly on Chenle’s waist and the other patting Jeno’s back gently but he only had one mouth. He wanted to kiss them both so badly.

Or even better, watch the both of them kiss.

“Jeno dear, don't you want to kiss Chenle?” Jaemin whispered into the shell of Jeno’s ear.

Jeno didn’t need much convincing, pulling Chenle down with his tail. 

The both of them move with a rhythm that came with a lifetime of being together – an innate understanding that allowed them to be where they needed to be at the right time.

Chenle’s hands were stroking Jeno’s cheeks gently and even if the lights were off, Jaemin knew the look on both of their faces. A fond, loving grin on Chenle’s face and a full-blown smile for Jeno, his eyes curving into two crescent moon. 

They kissed like they were the only people in the room, as if Jaemin wasn’t trapped under Chenle’s thighs. 

It was slow at first, lazy liplocking and slow touches, Chenle sucking on Jeno’s lips until he was whining. When Chenle finally licked into his mouth, the kiss became heated real fast. It was wet and open-mouth and slobbering, with slip dripping down their chin.

Even though Jaemin initiated it, he was too impatient to be left out of the equation for too long.

Chenle wasn’t the only one that knew of Jeno’s weak spot.

Jaemin made his presence known by nibbling gently on Jeno’s neck. When he bit down on Jeno’s neck, he circled his thumb and pointer finger at the base of Jeno’s tail and stroked it until he was mewling and his tail was thrashing around, whacking against Jaemin’s hip. 

The next morning, when Jaemin got a huge bruise at his hip, amongst other places, he belatedly remembered that tails are made up of hair _and_ bones.

ᨐ

It shouldn’t have been possible to have two boyfriends and have them both be catboys but that was Jaemin’s luck. That or he was a cat whisperer, but he highly doubted so because he was more of a dog-person. He heard a mental gasp that sounded very much like Chenle.

The sequence of event unfolded like this:

 **lele**  
you want to come over for the group work?  
i don’t have class and i’m lazy to travel to campus  


**nana**  
fine  
only if we cuddle after we are done:)  


Jaemin turned up at Chenle’s home – a two-storey landed property – and he greeted Chenle’s mother with a smile when she let him in. When she gushed about how he had gotten even more handsome, he replied with cursory denial and did a reverse-uno on her instead, until she was swooning.

Then, Jaemin caught a glimpse of a tiny figure on fours dashing the hallway, the blur of gray that seemed rather familiar. 

Chenle didn’t tell him that he adopted a cat, if he did, Jaemin was sure that he would have been spammed with a million cat pictures just the pictures of his baby nephew that Jaemin had to painstakingly delete from his phone.

Maybe it was Renjun’s, which was highly likely given how often he shared reposts from cat blogs on his Instagram story.

Jaemin caught Renjun getting a drink at the kitchen on the way up to Chenle’s room, which gave him a tiny wave with his free hand. 

“Hi Jaemin,” Renjun greeted, his mouth covered by his glass.

“Hey Renjun! Did you, by any chance, get a cat?”

“What cat,” Renjun immediately responded. Jaemin watched as a wave of realisation washed over his face a second after. It was all Jaemin needed to conclude that the cat wasn’t Renjun’s but it didn’t add up.

“I don’t know, I thought I saw a cat in your house just now,” Jaemin pondered 

“Must be a stray. Auntie leaves cat food at the gate sometimes,” Renjun played it off cooly.

“Bye, I have to get back to my lab report. Have fun with your project,” Renjun said before skittering off. 

After Jaemin knocked on the down, he had his arms crossed, ready to question Chenle for getting a cat when they already had the best kitten in the world.

So nothing prepared him for this.

Chenle – _his_ Chenle, his brain helpfully supplied – opening the door with a pair of gray ears on top of his black hair. It was very much like Jeno’s, but it was pressed against his head.

The previous confrontations ready at the tips of his tongue were flung right out of the window. Jaemin had many things he wanted to say instead, mainly compliments for _how pretty his kitty is._ How cute he was when he was shy like this with a tint of orange blush high on his nose even as he was giving Jaemin a death stare.

“Don’t say a single word,” Chenle warned, just as Jaemin felt his cheeks pull up into a grin.

Chenle moved to the side and Jaemin made himself comfortable on his boyfriend’s soft mattress. _This must be why Chenle refuses to stay on campus._

“Are you not going to join me?

The mattress dipped when Chenle climbed over on all fours, his gray striped tail flicking lowly side to side until he reached Jaemin.

Chenle kicked his leg with his sock feet until they were repositioned, sitting knee to knee. 

It was strange seeing Chenle so unsure for once. It was refreshing but also unsettling.

That was an understatement really. 

Their love language could only be described with rivalry and snarky remarks from Chenle. It was friendly competition, but yet everything they acted like they had something to lose. From interclass games in high school to business presentations, Chenle always has this look in his eyes. A predatory gaze that, when affixed on Jaemin, were equal parts fearsome and delightful.

Meaning, Chenle was a confident bad bitch.

“I mean, cat’s out of the bag huh. Literally,” Jaemin joked in order to calm Chenle down.

It worked like a charm. 

Chenle laughed and the tension bled out of the room. His signature smirk hung loosely on his lips.

For the reason of the afternoon, Jaemin learned about why Chenle had never chosen to reveal his cat form, turning to medicine to suppress the transformation instead.

“Some dude grabbed onto my tail when I was in grade 3 and called me kitty cat and I decided there and then that I would never be treated seriously if I was a catboy,” Chenle recounted. He said it so casually that Jaemin had to do a double-take and kindly ask Chenle for the name of said ‘dude’.

“Will you be going off medication then? It shouldn’t be good to repress it right?” Jaemin pulled Chenle forward so his head was nuzzled against Jaemin’s chest.

“I’m thinking of reducing my dosage but not entirely.”

“Good. That’s good cause my baby is so pretty with his cute cat ears and tail,” Jaemin whispered, his voice dropping an octave lower.

“I know you don’t like being called kitty but can you be my kitty? I’ll be the best cat butler to you. You can ask Jeno for my resume,” Jaemin said, littering kisses on Chenle’s face. He felt his boyfriend’s face scrunch up under his ministrations before he was pushed away.

Chenle cupped Jaemin’s face with one hand and squished his cheek, holding it there. Jaemin made kissy faces at him and Chenle squeezed harder.

“Yes. Of course, that was the whole point,” Chenle sighed before he knocked their heads together.

“I told Jeno that I will tell you by the end of the month but I felt like if I didn’t do it now, I would never,” Chenle whispered against his lips.

“Hmm,” Jaemin smiled before kissing him again.

“By the way, can’t you buy a better brand? The cat food at your place sucks,” Chenle tilted his chin up and smirked. Seemed like he was back to his cocky self. 

_Good._

ᨐ

It was by a stroke of luck that the division that Jaemin was working for got awarded top sales – not really, being humble wasn’t his thing – so his supervisor made them take a day off. Suddenly all the late nights made it worthwhile and Jaemin couldn't wait to go back home. Maybe cuddle with Jeno for a little. After all, he had been neglecting him.

When Jaemin stepped out of the office, the afternoon sun glared at him, its flare blinding him with its brilliance. It had been too long since he had seen the sun - leaving the house before daybreak and returning back when the sky is pitch black. 

As Jaemin worked off his blazer while striding towards the train station, he remembered to text into the group chat in case Jeno decided to stay over at Chenle’s apartment instead. Chenle replied with, “cool” immediately. Jeno replied 10 minutes later, with a cat sticker that Jaemin did not know what to make of. 

ᨐ

It was equally bright and warm when Jaemin returned to his room on campus, the sun streaming in from the pale yellow curtains that they had picked out in freshman year. The rays of light landed on Jaemin's side of the room, where Chenle and Jeno were stretched out on his mattress. They were both wearing cotton shorts that were specially designed for hybrids with a hole for their tails to fit through.

They slept facing the wall so Jaemin could not make out their expression but from the way, their cream and gray tails were swishing lazily, he knew that they were awake. 

Jaemin sat on the ledge of the bed but one of them pulled him by his tie so he ended up squished in between them.

Both of his felines moved in tandem, tying his wrist together with what Jaemin recognised to be a tie. He wriggled his eyebrows at both of them who had a frightening mischief mirrored on their faces.

“You can’t get mad,” Jeno said just when Chenle said, “You deserve it.”

“I deserve to be topped by the both of you?”

Chenle snorted and bursted into laughter, while Jeno pulled him up and guided him to the windowsill, where he realised that there was soil and what remained of Cassandra – his Asparagus Fern – on the floor.

When he looked up to check the rest of his collection, he saw the claw marks on the curtains – he didn’t know how he missed it completely – and he was ready to throw hands until he raised them up and they were bundled together.

There was a headache slowly building. _Na Jaemin, calm down, you can always just buy another one. No need to scream at your boyfriends._

“You must be so upset baby,” Jaemin cooed and clutched onto both of Jeno’s hands with a death grip. “Did you make a mess because you were upset?” Jaemin laughed, the ‘ha’s a little too loud, his smile a little too wide to be genuine. 

A pair of arms wrapped around Jaemin’s waist. Chenle hooked his chin, that digged harshly onto his shoulder with how heavy his head was, and blew onto the shell of his ear.

“Nah, just found the plant an annoyance. Didn’t vibe with it,” Chenle whispered into his ear. This time, Jaemin did a reverse headbutt and whacked Chenle’s skull with his head.

ᨐ

When Jaemin found gray and cream fur in the laundry basket for clean clothes, he screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [aya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffnoren) for the title name inspo and [rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinerenjun/) for beta-ing!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/renjunkittycat) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/lemonjun)


End file.
